Legendary Relations
by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF
Summary: Pairings of Legendary Pokemon, random situations that I thought up.
1. Lugia and Ho-oh

Pokemon does not belong to me, the ideas and situations do. Hope you enjoy.

**A/N: I made it so the legendary Pokemon can choose which gender they are in this compilation of lemons and touching events (prior to legendary beliefs for some). **

Lugia was going by about his business when he was caught up flying around and glimpsed at Ho-oh and his beautiful wings. He was almost mesmerized but snapped out of it quickly. He reminisced on earlier times.

**-Flashback-**

The two birds flew together laughing and playing as they were young and oblivious to the mischief they'd cause in their childish antics. "Lugia, we've been flying around for so long now, wanna take a rest."

"Sure." They returned to the grassy hill, feet caressing the soft and silky green weed as they landed. The two laid back and stared into each other's eyes. Both studying the other. Sizing each up. Looking down from their waist slowly moving up. Lugia took note of Ho-oh's beautiful feathers and the red hue that was reflected by the light. Ho-oh admired the contrasting white and blue on his friend's chest. They two sets of eyes tracked to the opposite's face and remained. An obvious blush exposed itself under their eyes and above their beaks. "Ho-oh..."

"Yes Lugia?"

"Do you want to be more than friends?"

"Sometimes..." Lugia's wing touched Ho-oh's. "Ho-oh, I really enjoy your company."

"Me too Lugia." Ho-oh quickly thought up something devious. "Lugia..."

"Hm?"

"You have something on your beak."

"I do?" Ho-oh nodded. "Well can you get it off?" Ho-oh smiled then leaned in and kissed Lugia. Lugia happily accepted the kiss and opened his mouth more for easier access. The kiss broke apart a short while after it began. They both smiled at each other. "So did you get it off?"

"I'm pretty sure I did." Lugia licked his beak.

"No... I think you missed it."

"Let me take care of that then." Ho-oh leaned into Lugia and rolled onto his chest.

"Comfty?"

"Yes." They both leaned into a soulful kiss. And from that point on they'd be one of the closest Poke couples in the world.

** -End Flashback-**

Lugia shook his head and realized that he had been following Ho-oh. He smiled but inwardly he couldn't contain himself. He continued to follow the flying bird waiting to see how long it'd take him to notice that he was there. Ho-oh was asleep while flying yet he still flew as if he was traveling somewhere and he was more determined than anyone to get there. Half an hour seemed to have passed with no luck to a reluctant Lugia. Ho-oh still hadn't risen from his slumber. A small frown appeared on the now saddened Lugia. He still followed in hopes of catching up with an old friend. Ho-oh awoken five minutes later and turned about spasmodically trying to look for key figures to locate which region he's in. He turned and saw an old friend and to his surprise he was smiling again. Ho-oh stopped and flapped his wings to keep him in place. "Hey Lugia, how are you?"

"Doing good. Just traveling looking for an old friend." Lugia gradually made his way to him and gave him a hug.

"Did you find him?" Lugia chuckled than sarcastically said, "Don't ask silly questions."

"But you love silly questions Lugi." Lugi was a little pet name Ho-oh had given him when they were younger.

"Haven't heard you call me that in a long time Hoenn."

"How long has it been?"

"Too long." Lugia leaned in and kissed his beak. They rested and slowly descended down to the ground. They landed in a forest type area. Ho-oh leaned onto Lugia's shoulder.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Somewhere special." Lugia wrapped his wing around Ho-oh and walked with him. Ho-oh looked around the forest.

"This place, it's so... I can't say exactly. It's unfamiliarly familiar." Lugia smiled.

"You could say." There was a reflection of green and a bright light through the clearing. They walked passed and Ho-oh was surprised to what laid in front of his eyes. The grassy plains.

"How did you?"

"I know my way around." Ho-oh happily jumped up and gave Lugia a quick peck on the cheek. Ho-oh ran out to the fields and pulled Lugia with him. The sun illuminated down on the field showing off the emerald grass that lay across the vast land mass. Ho-oh couldn't contain himself and went searching for one thing, And Lugia knew exactly what that was. Ho-oh wasted no time in his efforts to find it. He scoured the grass, smelled and was looking for the right feeling until he hit it.

"Lugi! Come quick! I found our old spot." Lugia bounced over to him in a hurry. There was a slight indentation in the grass and ruffled grass that outlined a much smaller Ho-oh and Lugia. They smiled and laid down adding a new imprint over their older one. "It's so nice to be with you again. It's like the old days." Lugia chuckled at his remark.

"Well, it's not all, like the old days."

"How so?"

"Well, first either of us would do something like... This." Lugia placed his arms around Ho-oh.

"Go on..."

"Then one of us would say something sweet like... '_I've missed you so much, and now that you're here I want us to be together forever.' _" Lugia smiled. Ho-oh continued.

"Then we'd lean in close, the distance between our faces shortening. Our beaks gradually inching to press together, yearning for connection. We stop and relish the moment. Our breath is felt on the other's face. We slowly crack our beaks open to allow the other access and seal the deal." The two kiss. The beak lock, more passionate than any other kiss engaged by the two before. It was real, they were in love and it was fine with their backs laying in the grass, together. All they wanted now, was to make this last. Ho-oh rolled on top of Lugia. Lugia only embraced it. Ho-oh nuzzled Lugia. Lugia wrapped his wings around the bird. Ho-oh rested his head under Lugia's chin. Lugia smiled. "I need you Lugi." Lugia's eyes widened. They both sat up. "Take me, so we'll always be together." Lugia nodded. He kissed Ho-oh then let him go. Ho-oh laid on his back. Lugia's soft pink member came out of it's slit, much like a dolphin's, a good 17 inches in length, slender but wide. He pushed in slowly, watching Ho-oh's facial expression as he penetrated into his cavity. Ho-oh nodded for him to continue. Lugia pushed his full length in then pulled out until his tip was all that was left inside. Ho-oh moaned out in pleasure. "Faster... Please." Ho-oh knew that Lugia was only going slow because he didn't want to hurt him but Ho-oh didn't care. Lugia continued pumping in and out of him at a steady pace. Ho-oh writhed on the grassy hill beneath him, loving every second of this treatment. Euphoria surged through the two connected entities. Lugia began pounding into Ho-oh faster and harder. Ho-oh screamed out his lover's name as his body quaked. Lugia's member twitched as a long ribbon of pre shot out of the tip and coated his walls. Ho-oh's member came out but was sandwiched in between Lugia and his bellies. Much like Lugia's it was slender and a good 16.5 inches. Lugia still hammered down further into his now lubricated cavity. Lugia tried to go as far in as possible and hit a small mass. Ho-oh let out a very lustful growl. "Keep doing that Lugi, and don't ever stop!"

"I wouldn't count on it." Lugia rammed his prostate multiple times. His wet cock twitching inside of him spraying pre all over, coating his interior. Ho-oh moaned and groaned, voice hindered with an ample amount of pure love.

"Lugi, I love you." Lugia leaned forward to kiss him, and Ho-oh met him half way. Lugia still commenced plowing him. Ho-oh felt his dick twitch as pre shot out multiple times, coating their bellies. Lugia felt his knot beginning to swell up yet still thrusted into Ho-oh determined to finish. Lugia's knot pushed in and popped out of Ho-oh which caused him to yell out and cum simultaneously. While in the mix of Ho-oh's ejaculation another process took place, his body changed in the blink of an eye to that of a female's. Hoenn's breathing slowed. "Lu... Lugia..." Lugia looked at the female before him a bit shocked that it was Hoenn. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I can't help myself and just flip genders." Hoenn's voice full of sorrow, as tears swelled in her eyes.

"It's okay Hoenn. I still love you." He kissed her. She was surprised at first but still kissed back. Lugi moved up and entered her again. He pushed in slowly as Hoenn never felt this before. Her body shook as he slowly Proceeded. He hit a thin barrier, knowing exactly what it was he asked. Are you ready. She nodded for him to continue. He penetrated through the thin wall. Hoenn winced in pain for a few seconds as a small shock coursed through her nerves. A tear rolled down her cheek. Lugia leaned to her face and licked the tear away. "There's no need to  
cry my love, I'll be here for you." Hoenn smiled. Lugi delved deep into her with ease. Her body tingled with excitement. The feeling was alien yet enjoyable to her. Lugi's knot swelled to about half size and was still expanding. Lugi pushed himself into her and slipped the knot in before it completely inflated to full size. He continued to thrust into her, only pushing deeper and deeper. Lugi's heart rate sped up and his breathing quickened. "Hoenn, I'm close." His member twitched again shooting a small amount of pre. He thrusted more and more determined to not end too soon. With his last few thrusts he hit her g-spot which caused her to groan. She clenched and he let loose a powerful roar and unleashed his mighty orgasm deep within her womb. The gush that hit her sent her wild. She moaned out as she was filled, belly protruding from the amount and volume. Lugi panted and lifted a wing to her face and to rub her belly. She pressed his wing against her face with her own, and placed the other wing on top of his on her belly. They say those who gaze upon Ho-oh are granted eternal happiness. For Lugia, his eternal happiness was knowing that Ho-oh and him would always be together. Lugia smiled at her and kissed her beak to which she kissed back. He rubbed her belly knowing that it was only his seed that made her look like this but he would be joyed if she really were pregnant. To raise a young ling together would be the second best thing to happen, for being with his most prized possession is the first. He smiled at her belly then opened his beak. "Hoenn?"

"Yes my love?"

"Would you want to..."

"Hm?"

"To..." She smiled.

"To, what?"

"To raise an egg together?" She blushed then kissed him.

"I'd love to." Lugi's knot deflated and he pulled out of her.

"Looks like I'll have to get you during mating season." He chuckled.

"Well, not exactly. I do grant eternal happiness, so I think I can work something out." Lugi kissed Hoenn.

"You're the best!" The two lovers hugged. "Hoenn, I'm so glad I found you today."

"Me too." They kissed then drifted into slumber.

**-The Next Day- **

Hoenn looked up into the sky as she awoken. The sun was about to rise. She smiled. Hoenn looked down at Lugi.

"We should see this together." She gently shook him awake.

"Huh?" Lugi was still pretty drowsy from last night.

"I want you to see the sun rise."

"Sure." He wiped his eyes and leaned into her. They watched as the blue sky was filled with red orange and blue as the bright sun began to peak over the mountain top. "It is beautiful." Hoenn looked down at the grass and picked up an egg. Everything worked out. Lugi smiled with joy at the pearly white egg with a large blue spot on it. He cradled the egg warming it with love that only a father could give. "What more could I ask for?"

"How about another egg?"

"Aww you shouldn't have..." Lugi nuzzled her. She revealed an egg that was red and had large a cream colored spot in the center. It'll just be a matter of days before they hatch. A tear swelled up in Lugi's eye. "You really do grant eternal happiness. And you have made me the happiest Pokemon in this region." Hoenn nuzzled him.

**-Time Skip few days later- **

Hoenn and Lugi were bundled up together protecting their eggs inside their make shift den the Lugia had made in the side of the hill a few days prior. Lugi walked to the entrance and looked out smiling. He walked back to Hoenn who was waking up. "How are they?"

"They're almost there."

"As long as they're okay that's fine with me." She smiled. A small crack appeared on the shell of the white and blue egg.

"One's hatching!" A small beak of a Lugia broke through the shell and chirped. More cracks surrounded the hole and the small Lugia broke out and stretched it's tiny wings. It blinked and looked up at its two parents.

"Ma-ma? Da-da?" The tiny Lugia huddled up next to Hoenn and lifted his wings gesturing to be picked up. Hoenn smiled.

"Well aren't you just adorable." The small Lugia smiled and cooed while nuzzling against Hoenn's beak. The connection between the two was strong. The bond between Mother and Child, she would do anything and everything to protect him at all costs.

"Mrah~" she kissed the Lugia's head. Lugi looked to the other egg smiling. The red egg had cracks flowing throughout the shell. Lugi patiently waited. A small yellow beak pierced the shell, which immediately shattered all round the Ho oh. It shivered and quickly ran to the largest source of heat it could find. The tiny bird huddled up next to Lugi's belly. The ho-oh pressed up against him absorbing as much warmth as possible.

"Here sweetie I think this'll be better." He picked the tiny bird up and held it close to his heart. "That better." The Ho-oh looked up and nodded. "Daddy!" The Ho-oh nuzzled Lugi's beak.

"Have you thought of any names?"

"Well let's check." Hoenn raised the small Lugia above her head and scratched its chin. A small pink penis rolled out of his slit.

"Hehe just like his father." The small Lugia smiled and squirmed. "Okay okay." She brought him down to her face again and nuzzled him. He held on to her beak and nuzzled back. Lugi lifted the Ho-oh in front of him and pinched the scruff of its neck. The slit was larger and opened slightly.

"She's like you." Lugi smiled and brought her back to his chest. "I was thinking, Sebastian for him."

"And she'll be Chryst."

"Perfect." Sebastian chuckled and still held on to Hoenn's face.

"You wanna go see daddy?"

"Mrah?"

"Why don't you go to mommy huney?"

"Mhm." She let go and walked over to Hoenn wanting to be picked up. Hoenn picked her up. Sebastian flew over to Lugi.

"Da-da! Mrah~" he nuzzled him.

"Mrah?"

"Mraah~" Lugi chuckled.

"What's that noise you're making son?"

"Mraaah~"

"Hehe. That's adorable." Chryst was silent but enjoyed family. Ho-oh smiled.

"It's okay baby girl. Mommy loves you. Do you love mommy?" She nodded. "That's my precious." This would work, a family.


	2. Dialga and Palkia

The masters of time and space. The creators of the virtual universe. They say time is irrelevant to space. Likewise, Space can exist without time. At least, that's contrary to popular human belief. What they fail to realize, and even Pokémon know this, is that they couldn't be any closer than they are.

The two masters can often be seen arguing over something, and as usual they were starting off the day. "What the HELL Palkia?! It's 5 in the morning!"

"It's not like you were sleeping or anything." Palkia retorted.

"And what if I was?!"

"Yeah right, the almighty controller of time needs to sleep."

"I am sick and tired of you always doing this! Why can't you ever treat me like I'm your equal."

"Durrp. Don't be an Idiot, Arceus made me first." Dialga blushed.

"Would you just stop treating me like you're better than me?!" Palkia had a smug grin.

"Nope, can't because I am." Dialga blushed again and felt defeated.

"Why are you such a jerk?" He said under his breath. Palkia used Spacial Rend and left. Dialga stood there blushing. 'Rrg! Why is he so difficult? But why do I feel this way? When we used to argue before, I never felt like this. And he'd wake me up around the same time. I.. I don't know anymore. Uggh. I think I should talk to Giratina, he should know what to do. Off to the distortion realm.' Dialga thought to himself as he traveled. He came up to a cave like hole in a wall. 'I believe this was the entrance.' Dialga walked through and on the other side was a complete chaos. 'The Distortion realm. I always hated this place. But whatever.' He walked for what seemed like an eternity but since he controlled time it only was like an hour or so.

As Dialga walked he saw some of the strangest events. Pokemon mis-shapen, going through laborious tasks. Much like punishments. Some although wandered around aimlessly not knowing where to go. And there were what seemed to normal Pokemon Dialga talked to nobody, as he knew from personal experience, the poke down here are untrustworthy no matter how normal they seem to be, there's a reason they're down here. He looked up and came across a large spire. 'He must be at the top.' Dialga levitated off the ground then flew up in no time at all. Within a few minutes Dialga made it to the top. Sitting in a large chair was Giratina with his eyes closed and he wore a drowsy expression.

"State your business."

"I have to ask you something." Giratina's eyes opened when he heard the familiar voice.

"Oh, Dialga! Welcome to the distortion realm. If you would've told me you were coming I would've just teleported you up here from the start."

"Well I wasn't sure if you were busy or anything."

"Hahaha, busy. I'm never busy. This is this distortion realm. Here." A spot on Diagla's forehead glew purple then back to the blue that was his skin.

"What did you just-"

"Telekinesis." Giratina smiled. "So from now on contact me before you go and just waltz in here. Okay. Now, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah."

"Shoot."

"Well, I feel weird around Palkia. And-"

"Wait wait wait, you feel weird around Palkia?"

"Yeah, and-"

"How so?"

"I dunno. I just feel different. When we used to argue, I felt normal, someone would come out on top then the same would happen the next day, but over the years of arguing with him, I've grown to think him differently."

"Differently?"

"Well, it's like arguing is our way of communicating but sometimes, while he's yelling at me and when I yell back at him, he's... Sorta..." Dialga blushed.

"Sorta what?"

"Attractive." Giratina smiled devilishly. He knew exactly what it was. Dialga was falling in Love with Palkia. "Giratina?"

"Huh, oh, yeah?"

"What should I do? I don't know why I feel like this. Could it be from what he said earlier?

"What did he say?"

That... He was better than me..."

"Why would he say that?"

"I asked him Why he treats me like he's better and he told me Because Arceus made him before me." Dialga was at the verge of tears.

"Hey, it's okay." Giratina wrapped his wings around Dialga and pulled him into a hug. "There there, let it all go." Dialga broke, tears streamed from his eyes down his face in for seemed to be hours. The pain can be heard from within his sobs along with frustration and other conflicting emotions. As the rivers streamed down his face he spoke. "I don't know what to do. And I feel like I shouldn't feel this way."

"Shh. Don't say that. You have the right to feel anyway you want."

"Really?"

"Yes, try talking with Palkia about it."

"But what if he doesn't want to be around me anymore."

"Even then at least you have an answer."

"But, that's a big risk."

"Dialga..."

"I'm not sure if I'm willing to take it." A black mist shrouded them and Giratina's eyes glew a bright crimson. Giratina let go of Dialga and he looked him dead in the eyes.

"You have to try! You'll never know until you do. Now promise me that you will!"

"Giratina, you're scaring me."

"Promise! Me! That! You! WILL!" Dialga cowered in fear. Giratina shook his head and snapped out of it. "Dialga I'm sorry. Sometimes I snap."

"Are you better?"

"Yeah, but Dialga... I need you to promise me that you'll try. Even if it is a high risk. That you will try. You can come back here if things don't work out. And I'll help you get through it."

"Okay, I promise."

"Good. Now go run along and come back when you ask him."

"Mkay." The world around Dialga dissolved and once again Dialga was traveling through space. 'Ask Palkia, just have to try.' "Palkia? Palkia? Where are you?" Palkia's voice echoed through Dialga's mind.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Please don't do this right now."

"Why?"

"I need to talk with you. It's important." Palkia stepped out in front of Dialga. His arms were crossed and he had a smug look on his face.

"Before you ask I want to know this, Did you go into the Distortion realm?"

"Palkiaa..."

"Up up up." He held a claw to his maw. "Did you? Or did you not?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Does what you have to tell me really matter?"

"Yes!"

"Then it matters."

"But Palkia..."

"Just tell me."

"I was, now could I-"

"Did you speak to Giratina?"

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Look, I already answered your first question."

"Alright then, I guess what you wanted to tell me could wait." Palkia turned around and started going through a portal.

"Wait!"

"Hm?" Palkia turned around. Dialga finally gave an answer feeling defeated and knowing this couldn't go on much longer otherwise He'd miss his chance.

"Yes, I spoke with him."

"See? That wasn't so hard. Last question, What did you talk about." Dialga's eyes lit up. Uhh... Palkia waited for an answer. 'This is your chance Dialga tell him now.'

"Uhh, why do you want to know that?" 'Idiot! You just blew it, there goes your chance.' Palkia smirked.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me."

"What? Really?"

"Yep. I'll just go ask him mahself."

"Palkia wait, you can't!"

"Too late!" Palkia sank into a portal and appeared a ways off next to the cave like entrance. "I'll find out what it is Dialga!" Dialga, rushed over to try to reason with him but was too late. Dialga's frustration caused his words to slurr.

"Dammit all! Why did I do - I'm such an idiot! Rrg! Huuurr! Graah!" 'I have to contact Giratina.' Dialga used Telekinesis. "Giratina?"

"Dialga! How are you?"

"Umm, I'm doing good." Giratina smiled.

"Good. You ask Palkia yet?"

"Well, that's what I'm contacting you about."

"So you didn't tell him?"

"Well..."

"Dialga, be honest with me. Did you tell him?"

"I was about to-"

"So you didn't."

"No..." Dialga had tears in his eyes. Giratina sighed.

"Explain."

"So I was on my way to tell him but he stopped me and asked questions of his own."

"Which were?"

"Was I in the Distortion realm? Did I talk with you? And what did we talk about?"

"Well the last question was when you should've told him."

"I know, I was going to but-"

"What did you say?"

"I asked why'd he want to know."

"Dialga..."

"I know, I messed up. And now he's in the distortion realm looking for you to figure out what we were talking about."

"Okay, don't worry I won't tell him."

"Thank you Giratina."

"No problem." Giratina was about to use Telekinesis, but Palkia reached him first.

"Giratina! I need to speak with you, please teleport me to you."

"Sure thing." Giratina pin pointed his location and teleported Palkia to him. "Hey Palkia, what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh nothing much, I just was talking with Dialga and he told me that you and him were having a talk about me."

"Oh did he now?"

"And I was wondering what it was that you guys were talking about. It isn't nice to talk about others behind there back."

"Yes but it's also not nice to go into other poké's business."

"But it counts as my business too if it's about me."

"True but you're not gonna get anything outta me." Giratina smiled. Palkia frowned a bit.

"But why not?"

"I made a promise to Dialga."

"So you did talk about me?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying whatever we did talk about, It's between us."

"Mmm. How about you tell me and I just pretend that I don't know."

"That sounds like a terrible idea."

"Giratina.. Why not?"

"Just drop it Palkia."

"No. Give it a chance."

"Palkia..."

"Come on, he'll never know." Giratina's eyes shined crimson again, once again a black mist shrouded the two. It was like being in a completely different dimension within itself. Void of any life besides the two beings. "Giratina? Where did you take us." Giratina was silent pupils fixated on Palkia. He spoke, his voice a deep and dominating tone.

"Palkia. Drop it." Palkia was speechless as he stared at the emotionless figure that was Giratina. Black arms wrapped around Palkia and small hands with claws gripped on tight. They lifted him into the air slightly. Giratina, with crimson eyes still locked on Palkia, moved closer. A wicked smile spread across his face. "Palkia, you didn't answer me. Are you going to drop it."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Wrong answer." The arms tightened their grip slightly. Palkia cringed. "I'll ask again. Will you drop it? The more you resist the tighter they get." Palkia gasped. "One more time, I couldn't quite catch that." Palkia nodded. "Sorry I only take verbal answers." They arms squeezed tighter causing Palkia to wheeze. "You must really like this Palkia. Drop it."

"I can't brea-" The arms clenched tighter, blood now leaked from his sides. "Giratina, please stop."

"There's only one thing that'll make me stop Palkia, and since you don't want to drop it I'll just make you suffer." The arms squeezed tighter cutting through his flesh, a pool of blood now beneath him his head flew upwards as he tried to speak. An eye filled with blood and turned a deep red. Palkia's body wouldn't take much more. With all of his might he finally managed to let out.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I'll drop it."

"Good." Within the blink of an eye everything had vanished. Palkia gasped as his body was intact and he was kneeling on the ground beneath. It was as if nothing happened. Giratina smiled. "Anything else you wanna talk about?" Palkia stared at him in bewilderment. 'It makes sense that he's the ruler of the distortion realm. He's completely crazy.'

"Do you know what to do when," Palkia hesitated. "You start to do things you shouldn't because you like some one?"

"Aww. My little Palkia has a crush." Palkia blushed.

"Shut up!" Giratina pulled Palkia into a hug and swished him side to side. "Giratina, you're not helping." Palkia managed to say although his voice was muffled by the hug. Giratina let go.

"What are you doing to him?"

"How did you know he's male?"

"I just know these type of things." Palkia blushed more. "I'm kidding. I didn't know." Palkia couldn't have been more embarrassed. "It's okay, I don't mind if you're gay." Giratina pulled him into another hug to comfort him. "Continue, Please." Palkia took a deep inhale then exhaled.

"Every time I try to tell him how I feel, I end up just arguing with him about something that's bothering me." Tears fell down his face but he tried fighting them back.

"Don't fight it Palkia. Fighting it only makes it worse. Let it out." Palkia squeezed Giratina, as the tears flowed from his eyes.

"Thank you Giratina. For being here, and listening. I know I'm an ass-"

"You're not an ass Palkia, you're just troubled, and you need attention to keep you in check." Palkia's eyes drifted to Giratina. 'He was right.'

"How do you know so much?"

"When you've been in the distortion realm for as long as I have you learn things." Palkia smiled and hugged tighter. The tears ran dry. "Try talking to him. And remember to keep calm."

"Thanks Giratina."

"Come back when you do tell him how you feel."

"Okay."

"Want me to teleport you back."

"Nah that's okay I'll fly."

"Okay then." Palkia flew towards the exit. Dialga paced back and forth thinking that Giratina probably did bad things to Palkia. Giratina chuckled listening to his thoughts. 'I'm not that bad.' Dialga thought up some of the bad things that possibly could've happened to him. Giratina grimaced but was still amused by his thoughts. Palkia's thoughts were there but made themselves more prominent to Giratina.

"I hope Dialga can forgive me, but if he doesn't I can understand, I was being annoying." Giratina listened to both of their thoughts and decided to do something to help. Unaware to Palkia, Giratina made the distortion realm vanish around the both of them. Giratina watched as Palkia unconsciously drifted to Dialga. They both were caught up in their own thoughts not paying attention to what went on around them even though nothing really happens in space. Giratina thought to himself. 'If everything works out right, I am going to witness the creation of a relationship that would last a life time. Palkia drifted closer and closer to Dialga and Giratina almost couldn't contain himself. Palkia continued and them bumped into Dialga as if on cue. Giratina did a mental cheer as his plan worked. The two looked up at each other then Palkia hugged Dialga.

"Palkia, are you okay? Did Giratina do anything to you?"

"No, he didn't but Dialga, I'm so sorry that I tried to get into your personal business."

"It's okay Palkia. I forgive you."

"I have something to tell you, but, you should go first..." Dialga blushed.

"Okay, Palkia... We've know each other for a long time right?"

"Right."

"And even though our relationship has been more on us being rivals..."

"Uh-huh."

"I want..."

"Yes?"

"Lately I've had these odd feelings. And earlier when you were arguing with me..." He blushed more.

"What is it?"

"I think you're very attractive!"

"Really?" He nodded. "Thanks."

"And I really like you..." Palkia blushed.

"I like you too Dialga... And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all those arguments that we've had in the past. They've all been because I didn't know how to tell you how I've really felt about you..."

"How do you really feel about me Palkia?"

"I love you." Tears swelled up in Dialga's eyes.

"I love you too." They both Passionately kissed each other. 'Aww, that's so touching. It worked though. Now they're together.

"There's just one more thing left to do, I have to go back to the distortion realm and tell Giratina that we're together now."

"Same here."

"You don't think..."

"He totally set this up." They both used Telekinesis and connected to Giratina. To their surprise they heard each other's voice as they simultaneously called out Giratina's name. He responded.

"Since I'm hearing the both of you together like this I'm going to take it as you two are together now no?"

"So you did set this up?"

"Maybe."

"Giratina..."

"But hey, you too needed the push and now, you too will be together forever." They smiled.

"You do have a point."

"Thanks for everything."

"No problem." Giratina appeared behind the two. "Congratulations you guys! I'm so happy for you two."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Not long. I'll leave you two to explore each other." He left.

"What could he possible mean by that?"

"I don't know but, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I want you to mate me. Claim me yours."

"I'd love to." Dialga knelt down and lifted his tail. Palkia assumed position and gripped his tail before pushing his length into him. Dialga moaned out in pleasure and Palkia knew to continue. He thrusted deep and fast trying to find his prostate. He prodded it and knew he was doing good when Dialga moaned out. He jabbed his sweet spot repeatedly causing Dialga to cum. Palkia felt the contraction around his member and coated Dialga's walls with his seed. "I love you Dialga. And you're mine forever."

"I feel the same way Palkia, and Giratina was right a love this strong is going to last a life time. Or maybe eternity." The two smiled and drifted off into slumber. It was a long life changing day that the two had. But it was life changing for the best. And that is why the two could never be closer than they are now. Despite the years of disagreement. It all changed with a push from a great friend. Thank you Giratina, for everything.


End file.
